1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a dual-use coaxial optical fiber connector that is used for signal transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional optical signal transmission system generally includes a light-emitting-and-receiving device (such as laser diode) serving to provide optical signal that is transmitted to another light-emitting-and-receiving device via an optical fiber. Since the light-emitting-and-receiving devices and the optical fiber are structurally independent from each other, they need to be connected by using a connector.
TW Patent 92,215,166 discloses an optical emitting-and-receiving device, as shown in the drawings, which is not provided with dust-proof structure at the terminal-inserting holes. In this case, dust will enter into the optical emitting-and-receiving device when pulling and inserting the terminal, and this will lead to a bad influence on the light-transmission quality.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional multi-fan assembly.